Hate
by Lvy Catherine Riddle
Summary: Hi I'm Elena. You may think my life is good. well think again. it's not perfect as you may think. It's having a guy that likes you. oneshot about Elena and Trevor.


Hello guys sorry for not updating, I was full with homework. LOL I know I said and typed chapter 3 , this is chapter 4. Oh and shout – out to AngelaCriss for reviewing. I think is all so yeah enjoy!

Elena's POV

Elena! Last day of school! I groaned without looking put in a CD named: Elena's Mixes. I was a lot like my aunt Caitlyn. But I was like my mom and dad these days. I sighed what to wear .. again. I checked my closet. Hmm what to wear what to wear… I chose a black shirt but I decided to change it. I walked inside my designing room, and saw a gold like ribbon. Hmm maybe I can fix that I thought. But I decided that I would put it on as a bracelet. I took out my black shorts, with a faded gold undertone. I smiled to myself. Then I slipped on some black boots, to finish it off. After putting on everything, I dashed down the stairs. It turns out, I was the last one down the stairs. Took you 35.5 minutes to get ready mike had told me. Ok mister Slytherin, I now know all of the curses, so do want me to use one on you? No mike said. Good. So dad started to say, what house did you get into to? Oh I didn't get my letter yet. Oh is all my dad could say. Then a white like owl started to fly toward our window. That must be Sparks with the mail. I caught the letters thanks sparks before feeding her a bit of toast. She chirped happily in respond before flying out. Oh it's our Hogwarts letters I'm finally going to Hogwarts. I checked the letters, Me , Eva Mike , Manny mom and dad? Huh? I stared at it confused. Then ripped the letter open it had said: Dear, Ms. Turner and Mr. Grey, we have applied you both as DADA and Charms teacher.

Professor McGonagall Head Headmistress Head Master: Albus Dumbledore I put my hand over my mouth to not scream. Mom Dad! You gotta see this! I yelled. What? They both had said. I showed them the letter. They both stared at me with shock. I started to run inside my room swapping my shorts, for jeans. And my boots for a pair of black flats. I started down the stairs again. Finally and dad were waiting for me again. Soon all of us walked the fireplace. Elena, Dana started to say, go first. I always like traveling by floo powder I grabbed a – handful then I yelled Diagon Alley! Then green – like flames came before going to my fireplace, a book's store's fireplace soon I waited. Then the rest of my family FINALLY CAME OUT, thank goodness. Ok is everyone here? There was mumbles of yes and yeah. Ok let's go. I checked the list, ( imagine the 1st movie in the Diagon Alley scene.) We got the books, the first- year needs , and lastly I needed a wand. Soon all of us walked into Oillveanders, I gulped I felt a shiver going down into my spine. Ah yes said oillvander I've been expecting the youngest to go to Hogwarts, and it seems I am right about it. I gripped Nate , my dad more. It's alright oillverander spoke, I don't bite. I phewed. Hmm try this wand dragon – heart – string 14 in. I tried it but a vase cracked. Then oillverander went to the boxes stacked on many shelves. I wonder if this wand works a special wand from Rowena Ravenclaw. Black walnut , 14in core is unicorn hair. I tried it. I felt a warm touch. It had chose me. I flicked the wand saying a word, _Accio_ Gold and purple sparks fell dancing. Wonderful your daughter know spells, all of my siblings stared at me full of envy. I couldn't help it I laughed. Then Oillverander spoke once again, that will be 10 gallons, 2 slickles. I payed him and he waved. Then Manny opened his mouth and said, you didn't tell us that you can do spells? Oops oh Manny I read a BOOK! A BOOK! I yelled at him. Ok calm down I didn't know this either ok my mother said. Come on we are going to Gringotts. Yes finally. Once we all walked in I spoke I would like to make a withdraw I told the goblin. The goblin look at me and to you have your key? Yes. Which valut? 789 Ok the goblin had spoken Claws the goblin yelled. Soon a goblin came we needed two carts, since dad, Manny, and mike, had to go to their valuts. Soon we were there. My valut had a bunch, and I mean a bunch of gallons, knuts, and slickles. Woah I said. I took gallons, and knuts. All set? Yep. I walked. Then I had bumped into someone guess who it was. "TREVOR GREY The Idiot". A complete dumbass. He was now my ex-friend. We used to be friends. I could imagine it. Flash Back: I was in the car.( AN This was 2013) in the middle in the backseat. My mom was driving the until a stupid drunk driver hit us. And it hit me. Me. The girl who is creepy. I broke my leg. My left leg. Stupid trevor, did not care. Asshole. Dumb asshole. ( end of flash back). That asshole soon joined a bunch of stupid boys. They called themselves " The Cool Boys" please how about " The Stupid Unmatured Boys". Oh course he had learned their ways. Number One Rule: Chase after and bully me. Soon he bullied me. My friend, savanna told me to ignore him. I didn't. I allowed him and **only** him to bully me. In truth I allowed him because well I LOVED Him. Yep I Elena Carle Marie Turner Grey LOVED Trevor Marcos Grey. Crazy really well he's being an ass. Once he kissed me.( Flash Back:) I walked to the restroom. Trevor had hit me again. I had began to cry. I soon began to clean myself up with water. Once I walked out of the restroom Trevor. Out of the blue, came and ran pressing his lips on mine **hard**. Oh well best memory ever. (End Of Flash Back ) Cliff Hanger! Upload Tomorrow!


End file.
